Shugo Chara Academy
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: What will Kiseki do if he can't win against Rhythm? Rated K because of slight kiss scenes...Full summary inside! Slight Amuto and Tadamu...Ends with 5 chapters!
1. IntroductionCharactersSummary

Shugo Chara PMS: Mizumu VS Miseki Story

PS: All the Shugo Chara PMS stories are for KIDS…

_NO WRONG STUFF!!!!! The worst you can get is a kiss!_

_Characters: Miki, Rhythm, Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Ran, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Yoru, Pepe, Daichi, Kusu-kusu, Utau, Iru, Eru_

Summary: What happens when Shugo Chara Academy opens up in the Royal Garden? Kiseki is jealous of Rhythm because Rhythm always gets Number One on the boys' test scores and the highest score in PE. He's also jealous that Miki is attracted to smart and energetic guys. What will Kiseki do?! Major Mizumu and Miseki. Slight Miru.


	2. Chapter 1: Shugo Chara Academy

Chapter One: Shugo Chara Academy

"Everyone, gather around!"

"What is it, Kiseki dechu?"

Everyone gathered around Kiseki's podium in the Royal Garden. "I have very interesting news to tell you!" Kiseki yelled into his microphone, "But first we shall take attendance." The other Charas groaned. "P-peasant One…" Ran said quietly. "Peasant…Two?" Miki said. "Peasant Three desu~" Suu said. "I'm not a peasant, Kiseki dechu!" Pepe yelled defiantly. "COOL!" Rhythm said, while he listened to a remix version of "Arigatou! Ookiku Kansha!~" by Shugo Chara Egg. Kusu-kusu giggled. "Love-love Angel Eru!" Eru said with her hand raised. "Man, this is boring…" Iru yawned. Kiseki got angry. "LISTEN UP! I, THE KING, HAVE HIRED THE BEST CHARA BUILDERS AND ORDERED THEM TO BUILD SHUGO CHARA ACADEMY!!!!!!!" Kiseki yelled. Silence.

"Cheer, knaves!"

More silence.

"Cheer, knaves!"

Even more silence.

Suddenly, the Royal Garden had an outburst of Shugo Chara cheering. "YAAAAAAAAY!" Ran cheered. "When will it be done building?" Dia asked. She just came out of her egg. "Next Monday, 3 days from now!" Kiseki boomed, his head going higher and higher. The Royal Garden was filled with more Chara cheers again. This time, one of the pieces of the glass roof broke off and hit Kiseki on the head. BAM!!! Kiseki's head was a mess of blood and his crown had a dent in it.

"Ouch, that must hurt desu~"

"O…of course it does…"

Then Kiseki blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: I won't lose to him!

Chapter Two: I won't lose to him!

"Another slam dunk by Shugo Chara Academy's star basketball player, Rhythm!" Daichi announced. Rhythm hit the ground after a 5-feet high jump. "Cool!" he turned and made a peace sign. The girls in the bleachers cheered. "Wow, Rhythm! You've got quite a lot of fans there!" Daichi and Rhythm did a high-five. Miki walked up to him and blushed.

Nobody noticed, but in the corner, Kiseki was standing there, glaring at Rhythm. "I will not lose to this insolent knave!" His eyes turning into burning balls of fire. "In schoolwork, sports, or world domination! Cheer me on, Tadase!" Tadase just laughed.

Through the next week, Kiseki tried hard and studied 24/7. He worked so hard he even had a fever the day before the final exams. The day the boys' scores came out, Kiseki was first to reach the scoreboard.

2010 Shugo Chara Academy Final Exam Scores-Boys

Rhythm

Kiseki

Musashi

Yoru

Daichi

Kiseki freaked out. He tried so hard to win Rhythm, but none of it paid off! He was still second after Rhythm. Yoru came up to him and said, "Too bad, so sad nya." Kiseki, after hearing Yoru's words, bashed his fist into the wall. The wall cracked. "Kiseki! Don't ruin the school! I hate people who ruin buildings! They're a perfect example of art!" Miki scolded as she walked by. That really pissed Kiseki off. "I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!" Kiseki screamed. He stalked off to Rhythm's classroom to tell him off…………

"RHYTHM!!! I am here to talk to you!!!" Kiseki barked once he reached the classroom.

"Huh? Why, King?" Rhythm asked.

"Come with me," Kiseki said simply and led him to the back of the school…


	4. Chapter 3: I STILL Can't Win!

Chapter Three: I STILL Can't Win?!

Recap: Kiseki just led Rhythm to the back of the school building…what will happen to Rhythm???

"You insolent knave!" Kiseki pointed at Rhythm. Rhythm shrugged and said, "Calm down, King. Why are you so mad at me, anyways?"

Kiseki erupted.

"WHY, YOU ASK?! WELL, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MIKI FELL FOR YOU!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MIKI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!" Kiseki charged towards Rhythm with a steel pole in his hand (I wonder where he got that all of a sudden? LOL)

Rhythm stood there.

Kiseki charged.

Just then, something tugged on Kiseki's robe.

Amu.

"W-what are you doing, human?" Kiseki stammered in rage.

"Kings don't hit people like that, Kiseki. It's not nice. And I thought you were nice just like Tadase-kun!" Amu scolded in disgust, "Tadase-kun, take care of your Chara's attitude here, all right?" "OK, Amu-chan!" Tadase grinned. It's been a long time since Amu has spoken to him like that.

"Rhythm, I'll get you next time. I will get Miki back."

Kiseki strolled off with his robe trailing behind him while Rhythm stared in confusion.

At the corner of the wall stood Yoru. He was eavesdropping the whole time.

_Oh…So Kiseki likes Miki…Hehehe…_Yoru thought. _I'll make him jealous!_

"Miki! I just saw Rhythm!!!" Ran exclaimed.

"Really?"

Miki was preparing a painting of Rhythm's amazing slam dunk for him to put up on his wall. "Hurry up and finish your painting, Miki! Rhythm's coming!" Miki hurriedly painted the last few details and left it out to dry. Then Ran, Miki, and Suu went to greet Rhythm.

That night, Yoru appeared in the art room where Miki's painting sat. He had a blade in his hand. Yoru smirked and began to work…


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstand

Chapter Four: Rhythm, I thought you were nice!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"

The world came to life that morning with a scream.

Miki had gotten up at 4:30 that morning to finish her painting, but when she got there, all that was left was a few scraps of canvas. Miki started to cry as she flew home, thinking about how hard she worked on the painting.

The same morning, at Ikuto's refuge in a small alley, sat Yoru, snickering at what he did. "I will not hand Miki over to Kiseki or Rhythm…" he chuckled, "and I will make sure that happens-nya…" (OMG I'm making Yoru so evil.)

"Miki-nya."

Miki turned and there stood Yoru, holding a **whitish blue beanie.**

"Yoru? Why are you holding Rhythm's beanie?" Miki questioned.

Yoru started his act.

"You know that your painting was ruined, right? Amu told Ikuto and Ikuto told me. Well, this morning I was the first one at school so I went to check-nya. I found…this there."

Miki's eyes grew as wide as a ping-pong ball. At that time, Rhythm was strolling past the two and Miki, using her special hawk eyes of rage and sadness, spotted him.

"**RHYTHM YOU JERK! GET OVER HERE!!!"** Miki yelled.

As soon as Rhythm saw Miki's tears, he came over and hugged her. "Don't cry, Miki!" Miki shoved him away. Furious, Miki screamed, "Why did you ruin my painting? I worked so hard on it just for you!!!"

Miki slapped Rhythm---**hard---**and stalked off sobbing. Yoru followed her but gave Rhythm an Ikuto-style smirk before leaving.

Yoru and Miki sat in identical chairs in the studio. Miki's eyes were red and swollen.

"It's ok, Miki-nya." Yoru comforted her. "Yoru…" Miki looked at him.

Just then, Yoru leaned over and (here it comes!) **kissed** Miki.

5 seconds later, Yoru broke away and Miki stared at him in awe. A small _thump_ was heard at the doorway.

Rhythm was standing there, a bag full of art materials on the ground next to him.

"Oh, I guess you won't be needing this then, if you're so happy you can kiss Yoru."

Rhythm dashed out of the studio and jumped out of the window parallel to the room.

Yoru was smirking. Miki was horrified. Kiseki, who saw the entire thing, punched his fist in the air but got mad later because it wasn't him that kissed Miki.

Over the next few days, Miki tried to patch things up with Rhythm, but he avoided contact with her.

One day, Miki came up to Rhythm and said, "I really need to talk to you, Rhythm…"

Rhythm, seeing that Miki was really depressed, agreed.

Rhythm was led by Miki to her room in the Shugo Chara Doll House. They sat on Miki's bed in awkward silence. "What did you want to talk about? If there's nothing, I have an important basketball match coming up so…" Rhythm stood up, but Miki tugged on his shirt. Just then, Miki pulled him and they fell on the floor. Rhythm and Miki were **kissing** as Kiseki flew past. (Man, Kiseki just comes at the perfect times, doesn't he?)

Rhythm broke off the kiss and looked at Kiseki. "Guess you can't win, huh, Kiseki?" Kiseki blushed and stalked off. "Rhythm…" Miki started to say, but Rhythm left without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 5: I Give Up

Chapter 5: I Give Up

OK, people! It's the last chapter! I know, I know, it's way too short…maybe I'll add more? Whatever! Enjoy!

It's been 2 months since the kiss and Miki and Rhythm hasn't spoken to each other even once. Miki found out that Yoru was the one that ruined her painting and is giving him the silent treatment.

Miki's also been hanging around Kiseki a lot lately because Ran is going out with Daichi and Suu is going out with Musashi. Rhythm was still avoiding Miki, which was really hard since their lockers were right next to each other.

One day Miki and Kiseki were walking home together (Tadase was at Amu's house so Kiseki had to go, too) and bumped into Rhythm and Nagihiko at the convenience store. When Rhythm saw Miki and Kiseki together, he grabbed Miki's arm without thinking and dashed off.

He stopped running when they hit a dead end alley.

"Rhythm, what are you---" Miki started. Suddenly, Rhythm pulled Miki into a kiss.

Miki was shocked at first, but slowly got into it.

Kiseki, who followed them, saw it and began to realize he cannot win Rhythm…

Time Skip: 3 years later

The day of Miki and Rhythm's wedding, Kiseki appeared in front of Rhythm at the reception. "I cannot win." Kiseki said and walked out of the building.

Staring at the big blue sky, Kiseki thought, _I'm sure I can find someone else like her, right?_

×おわり The End×


End file.
